


What heart?

by queensbeklena



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, nohumanity!Elena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensbeklena/pseuds/queensbeklena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as Elena Gilbert is considered, having a heart got her into this mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What heart?

_What heart?_

As far as Elena Gilbert is considered, having a heart got her into this mess.

It was her heart that loved the people she lost. Her adoptive parents, her biological parents, her aunt, her guardian and friend, her brother, and her best friend. She loved too much. All that was rewarded was suffering.

It was her heart that betrayed her, telling her to love two men and confusing her mind.

It was her heart, so fed up with all its pain, that flipped the switch.

Her heart left her in that moment. Packed a bag, took a vacation. An empty cavity in her chest.

She could think clearer—wasn’t held down by silly _morals_ , silly _human_ beliefs her dear little heart held on to.

No, Elena was better this way. It didn’t hurt as much.

So _what heart?_

She didn’t have one.

(She didn’t want it back.)


End file.
